


everyone has a secret

by castiels_angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, M/M, Science Bros, Secrets, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce & Tony are friends in high school.  Tony has this theory about everyone having a secret.  Turns out it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone has a secret

"Oh, Bruce. . . everyone has a secret. I just have to find out yours." Tony grinned, and that was the end of the first time they talked. It proved to be the only time they conversed for a couple months, until one day they were partners for a science project, purely out of necessity. 

"Guess we're a team." Tony remarked as he scooted his chair over so that he was super close to Bruce. 

_Does he have any concept of personal space?_ Bruce wondered. "Guess so. I'm good in science, I can do all of the work, you can share the grade," he mumbled, playing with his glasses.

Tony smirked at the boy. "You're good? Well, I'm the best."

And so they discovered their mutual interest in science. That is the story of how Bruce and Tony became the Science Bros (and got the highest grade on their project). But there is still more to the story. Namely, Bruce's secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
